The Right One?
by TheANGELwithIN135
Summary: After the gang's crazy spring break, it has them all thinking the same thing. Is this person the right one for me? If not who is? *Couples will be later revealed* [Based off of my youtube videos]


_**The craziest, weirdest, and most embarrasing thing happened yesterday. I was at my 2 year old cousins birthday party and my uncle hired someone to perform. My 2 other cousins, my little brother, and I had to be in it. We were dancing and singing crayons. Messed up I tell you. XD (Sorry got a little carried away)**_

_**My 2 O.C.'s:**_

_1) Michael Thompson_

_-Tall, black hair, green eyes_

_-On the school basketball team_

_-Tinka's boyfriend_

_-Rich and very spoiled. Pretty much gets what they want._

_-Very outgoing, sporty, funny, and could be pretty serious at times_

_2) Sidney Williams_

_-16_

_-Brunnette with hazel eyes_

_-Not your average school cheerleader_

_-Gunther's girlfriend_

_-Artistic, funny, loves singing and dancing, shy, outgoing at times, friendly_

_-Only child and parents are divorced_

**These o.c.'s will appear later in the story.**

* * *

_**Here's some information you might need to know before you start reading:**_

_**-Georgia and Jeremy married**_

_**-CeCe and her new family moved into a bigger apartment which is 2 floors above where they were. **_

_**-Michael and Tinka are dating.**_

_**-Gunther and Sidney are dating.**_

_**Chapter 1- Off To A Bad Start**_

* * *

All throughout John Hughes high, students were waiting impatiently inside their classrooms for that bell to ring. Everyone talking, getting wild, acting like fools, basically everything you would expect on the last day of school before spring break begins.

"Ten more minutes Rocky!" CeCe stated jumping up and down.

Rocky smiles back to her, "I can't wait for tomorrow morning. We're finally going to Miami." She squealed.

"I know! I already have everything planned out. First we hang out for a bit, then shopping, then look for cute boys, and hang out. Let me guess you planned to go exploring all of Miami, and read your big phyzeeks book. Am I right?" CeCe laughs.

The brunette took a deep breath and turned her attention, back towards the redhead. "CeCe... first of all it's 'Physics' not 'Phyzeeks'. Second no. I was planning on doing some of the things you wanted too do, but now that you say it would be cool to explore all of Miami."

Expecting her friend to complain back about how boring she is, instead stopped out of nowhere dead in her tracks deep into thought about something, which earned her an odd look.

"What are you looking at?" Rocky asks.

"I wish that was me" CeCe mumbles under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all." She says quickly.

Rocky gave her a look and automatically she knew what was up. "Cough it up, red. Who do you like?"

Just as CeCe was about to respond, Ty runs up to them. "Are you two ready too go? The rest of us are waiting."

"No. Mrs. Smith let us out later than everyone else. Just wait for me, I should be done packing my bag in like two minutes." Rocky says rushing.

"Calm down Rock. We're not leaving without you." Ty says.

"I don't want to be stuck in the middle of a huge mob of people running through trying to get out of here." Rocky responds back.

"Riiight. Let me help you." CeCe offers.

* * *

_**CeCe's POV:**_

After helping Rocky with all of her school books and stuff, we headed down the hall meeting up with the gang. It was now five minutes before our spring break starts. I can't wait for when we go to Miami tomorrow.

"Ready? Wait where's Ty and Tinka?" I asked.

"I'm right here. Where's Tinka? She was here before I went too the water fountain." Ty says walking to us.

"She said she was going too the bathroom, but she should've been back already. I'll go look for her." and Dina walked off.

* * *

Dina went searching or Tinka, leaving the rest of us waiting impatiently. All of a sudden her trying to hold herself up by all the weight of her bookbag and the other school books, Rocky toppled over and I laughed along with everyone else.

"Ugh! Can you help me CeCe?" I nodded and helped her up, taking some of her books.

"Hold my phone real quick. I don't want it to break." She handed me her samsung galaxy 3.

_So heart don't let me trust these butterflies, I don't trust these butterflies, 'cause they fool me everytime_

That girl sure loves Zendaya. I was in love with that song only when you're close, myself. She's my favorite singer right now. **(Go check Zendaya's songs.)** I looked up at the screen and saw a name I would've never guessed to see. Logan. I stared at Rocky for a few seconds while she was still getting her books, and I opened the text message.

* * *

**_To: Rocky_**

**_From: Logan_**

**_Hey babe. I don't know if I can go on our date tonite. I have to be at work longer than I expected._**

**_I'll make it up to you in Miami. Sorry. :)_**

* * *

Babe?! Date?! Tonight?!

I looked up to see everyone staring at me, and I guess they saw my face. I turned towards Rocky who looked confused.

"Logan." That sure got her. Her face showed it all and she looked guilty.

"Logan? What are you talking about?" She tried playing it off which got me even more mad.

"Oh don't you play dumb with me! That's my game. You're such a trader! When were you gonna tell me?!" I yelled.

"She didn't tell you what?" Ty stepped in and I shoved the phone in his face. He soon became almost mad as me.

"Why were you talking to long hair?" Ty asks.

"..." Rocky says nothing.

"You trader! You're a trader and a liar. You've been ditching me this whole time for him! All those times you turned down hanging out with me because you had to 'study', you were going on stupid dates with him. Who does that to their own friend?"

"Ce... im sorry, I shoud've told you, but-" She tried apologizing and I cut her off.

"Don't say a word. Oh and you won't be having a date tonight. Just thought you should know, especially being the good friend I am" I say and ran out the school doors hearing Ty and Rocky arguing.

Im not speaking to that girl anytime soon. Little scooter is definetely going to get it.

* * *

_**Looks like this spring break is off to a bad start. I wonder what might happen next? Oh right, I already know. I sometimes forget.**_

_**I'll be updating this very soon.**_

_**So tell me what you thought of this chapter. :)**_


End file.
